Pokemon, Asylum of the Devitory Style, 2! !
by The Asylum of the Devitory
Summary: When a thought to be fossilized Aerodactyl egg hatches in Jake Levy's hands, a new Pokemon adventure in the same vein as the last PADS! begins! Rating will definetley change later. Not for the kids.
1. Enter Levy

Pokemon, Asylum of the Devitory Style, 2!

Chapter 1- Enter Levy

It had been a pretty slow week for the Orsa Town Pokemon Center, and nurse Joy found herself gluing her eyes to the Sentret clock on the wall all evening. Flashing her eyes upon it once more, she was overjoyed to find it was only nine minutes until ten o'clock, when she could finally lock the main doors and catch a little sleep during the night shift. Smugly glancing around to make sure her Chansey assistant was not present, Joy left the desk and headed to the doors, about to close up early.

Suddenly, a slender figure brushed through the doors from out of the pitch-black night, nearly scaring Joy out of her wits. "Still open?" the young man asked, holding a minimized Pokeball in his hand.

Joy looked at the lone Pokeball, and then up again at the stranger. Dull brown eyes with bony cheeks were framed with fallen locks of long blonde hair, spilling over the top of a deep red headband. "Yes," she said uneasily, "What were you doing, battling this late at night?"

"Battling?" He asked as he headed to the front desk, "I'm not doing any of that. Yet." From underneath his thin gray vest he produced a handful of forms, placing them in Joy's hand as she walked behind the desk and put on her reading glasses. The photocopied Trainer's License was registered to Jake R. Levy. "That's me," said the young man when Joy glanced up at him again.

"So you're hoping to get a permit for battling with a newborn?" Joy asked.

"The lady down at the Victory Road building said all he needs is a clean bill of health from you."

Joy could not believe what she was hearing. "Only a month old?" she asked, reading further into the forms and flipping a page.

"They grow up quickly, huh?"

Joy rolled her eyes. "Just so you know," she said, flipping through more pages of fine print, "Even a year-old Pokemon isn't usually mature enough to be battling, so I'm probably just going to be-"

Joy stopped. "Gonna' what?" Jake asked.

"This," Joy stammered, "This has got to be some kind of misprint."

"What?"

"You don't really have… one of those?"

Jake smiled smugly and maximized the Pokeball in his hand. "Come on out," said Jake, holding the Pokeball up and letting it open. With a deafening screech, flapping its wings before them was a five-foot monster of a Pokemon.

All Joy could do was let her jaw drop. "How-?" she stammered.

Jake reached over the counter and plucked a pen from a cup stuffed full of them, and handed it to Joy. "I guess I could fill you in while you're filling all those out," he said, leaning up on the desk. "It was a month or so ago when I…"

Jake sat in a defeated slump in the ragged armchair. The only light bulb in his one-bedroom apartment had burned out long ago, leaving him to wallow in whatever light filtered in through the window. The smell of years-old marijuana was still in the carpets and upholstery, and any week now he was expecting the eviction notice. The initial letter informing him of the looming deadline to pay for a deep-cleaning service was only days away, and being jobless for nearly six months left him with no such kind of money to pay for the service, much less to make this month's rent. He would have, if only it was not spent on handfuls of lottery tickets. This month's batch were now spread out on the end table before him, all neatly organized according to picks and far too many to count. Jake moaned and glanced at the clock on the wall to see that it was time for the winning numbers to be announced on the television. Weak from hunger, depression, and pure apathy, the remote felt like a block of lead in his hands as he lazily turned the set on, by this point so pessimistic that he wondered why he even bothered clinging on to the smallest hope of winning. Jake sighed, knowing that after this loss, he would finally hit the bottom of his downward spiral.

"And the winning numbers are," announced the anchorman, "17, 8, 55, 64, and 99."

Jake flicked off the television and moaned. Why bother checking? He thought to himself. I may as well start packing up. Jake lifted a finger, but let it flop down pathetically again, deciding that getting up from the armchair would take too much effort. "Ninety-nine," Jake repeated to himself, "I bet nobody chose that number at the end."

Suddenly, he remembered.

"Oh shit, I did!"

Jake bolted out of his chair in a flash, soon turning his apartment into a flurry of lottery tickets. Grasping the one ticket in his hand tightly, Jake grabbed the remote and turned on the television again. "Seventeen, eight, fifty-five," he recited from the bottom of the screen, "Sixty-four, and oh my God, ninety-nine!" he exclaimed, leaping to his feet and bolting out of the door.

Three weeks later, Jake was in his armchair again, enjoying the pine-fresh scent that now filled the room. The new wide-screen television was still a welcome sight, but even more fascinating was what laid in the middle of his new coffee table: standing on a faux-gold mount was what was deemed a dull gray fossil of an ancient Pokemon egg. Unbeknownst to Jake, he had also been entered into the bonus lottery with the winning ticket; the $225,000 he had won was just the icing on the cake. Jake leaned forward to stroke the foot-long egg with his fingertips, wondering why he had relied on Ecstasy for so many years for such a spine-tingling feeling rush through his fingertips. This was just as addictive, perhaps even more, Jake thought as he kept running his hand over the rough yet oddly smooth shell.

Suddenly, Jake felt something hit against the inside of the shell. Stunned, Jake placed both hands on either side of the egg and stared at it. The egg began sending tremors up and down Jake's arms almost to the point where Jake wondered if he was unknowingly back on drugs again. All Jake could do was watch with an agape jaw as a bit of shell was suddenly poked apart, and a tiny jaw filled with rows of serrated teeth jutted forwards, demolishing the crown of the shell within seconds. Staring back at him with wide eyes above a stubby snout was a tiny albino Aerodactyl. Purely on instinct, the newborn sprang onto Jake's chest with surprising agility, wrapping his wings across Jake's shoulder and licking the base of his neck. Jake cautiously placed his hand over the back of the baby Aerodactyl, his mind going completely blank with surprise as he felt the soft, malleable Aerodactyl skin become more rigid and leathery, eventually turning as hard as a rock at it darkened into a deep purple. Able to do nothing but gently ease back into his chair and cradle the newborn as the Aerodactyl's sandpaper-like tongue scraped against his skin.

"So he hatched right in your arms?" Joy asked.

"Lucky for me Aerodactyls hatched on their own." Said Jake, "Otherwise he'd probably think I'm his mother."

"But wasn't the egg fossilized?"

Jake shrugged. "S'what they told me," he said.

Joy put her signature on the bottom of the last page. "Well, now that all the legal is filled out, I'll just take your Aerodactyl in the back for a physic-"

Suddenly, a high-pitched screech followed by a crash came from the back rooms, and Joy's Chansey came scrambling to the front desk with a shriek. "Chaaaaanseeeey!" She screamed, tugging on the frill of Joy's dress.

"What's happened?" Joy asked urgently.

The doors leading to the back rooms burst off of their hinges, and a burly Tauros came charging through the debris, with a large needle sticking out of it's hip, snorting feverishly in a blinded rage. Aerodactyl screeched back at the Tauros, and it took all the strength Jake had in his slender body to hold Aerodactyl back. "What the hell's that doing here?" Jake asked as the Tauros roared.

"He's one of our overnight patients," said Joy nervously as the Tauros advanced on them, "We were just supposed to give him a booster shot."

Jake looked into the eyes of the maddened Tauros. "He looks boosted, all right," Jake said.

"Chansey," said Joy, "You'll just have to Pound him into unconsciousness."

Chansey nodded weakly, and waddled up to the seething angry Pokemon and wound her stubby arm back, planting a Pound attack square in the middle of the Tauros' forehead. The blow only enraged the Tauros further, and with a simple flick of his neck, Tauros smacked his horns into the Chansey's face, sending her smashing into and through a wall.

"Any other ideas?" Jake asked.

Before Joy could answer, Aerodactyl broke free from Jake's grip, soaring upward as best he could under the ceiling, screeching at the Tauros. Without Jake even having to speak a word, Aerodactyl swooped in on the Tauros, battering it across the forehead with the edge of his wing, to which the Tauros howled and responded with a charge to Aerodactyl's chest. But instead of flattening the month-old Aerodactyl, Tauros' skull bounced off of Aerodactyl's skin with a rocky thud, with Aerodactyl hardly shaken as he landed gently on the floor. The Tauros reared up and thrust his front hooves onto Aerodactyl's snout, pressing down with all of his weight. Aerodactyl stood his ground, holding up the heavy Tauros with his head alone. Bringing back his wing, Aerodactyl swung its rock-like edge into the Tauros' stomach, crumpling it in a heartbeat. With the Tauros momentarily immobilized, Aerodactyl hovered in the air again, striking the Tauros again and again with his stiff wings, each blow steadily opening a thin cut on the Tauros' forehead. Breathing heavily as Aerodactyl continued assaulting him, the Tauros roared again before lunging upward and driving his horns against Aerodactyl's shoulders, knocking Aerodactyl out of the air an onto the floor on his back. Wasting no time, the Tauros reared up again and Stomped his front hooves onto Aerodactyl's chest, crushing him against the floor. But while Joy covered her eyes and turned away, Jake was stunned to see that the vicious attack had only served to infuriate Aerodactyl further, plastering a noticeably bewildered look on the Tauros' face before Aerodactyl swung his rocky wing into the Tauros' cheek, toppling him onto his side. As Aerodactyl rolled back onto his feet, the Tauros struggled to stand on weak, wobbly knees. Aerodactyl took to the air again, watching with unbroken intensity as the Tauros finally managed to stand upright for a few seconds before collapsing again. Aerodactyl screeched loudly, proclaiming his victory to everyone in the room.

"Is it over?" Joy murmured, still covering her eyes.

"You bet it is," said Jake proudly.

Joy uncovered her eyes, and to her surprise saw the Tauros lying in a heap with Aerodactyl perched beside him, one foot upon the Tauros' side. "Amazing," was all Joy could murmur as Jake headed towards his Aerodactyl.

Jake tapped lightly on Aerodactyl's chest, feeling his knuckles bruise up. "Yeah, that's some pretty hard skin," he said.

Joy hastily placed a band-aid on the Tauros' dribbling cut before helping to pull Chansey out from the smashed drywall. "I may not know much about Aerodactyls," said Joy as Chansey woozily wobbled into the back rooms again, "But I think that fight was more than enough for a physical."

Jake was thrilled. "Does that mean you're clearing him for battling?" He asked anxiously.

"Just let me fix him up for you," said Joy with a smile, "then you can do all the battling you want."

-Fin

The Asylum's note:

Hard to believe it's been nearly three years since I finished the first PADS!. What better way to kick off the Devitory name than how I did with the Damned? PADS! is back, bitches!

-The Asylum of the s Damned /s Devitory


	2. Enter Victoria

Pokemon, Asylum of the Devitory Style, 2!

Chapter 2- Enter Victoria

Jake looked up in awe at the gigantic building before him. The old Orsa Pokemon Gym had seen little upkeep for years now, and Jake was hard pressed to remember hearing anything about it in the news, television, or anything. He had always assumed that the leader who ran the place was just so strong that nobody ever dared step foot through the doors. After the battle with the Tauros three nights ago, the last thing Jake wanted to do was take on someone in such a high position, but he reasoned there was no harm in asking for pointers. "They're there to help train us, right?" Jake said to himself again before pushing the doors to the Gym open and stepping inside.

Sitting before him at the end of the single square room was a young lady slouched on a cheap desk chair, looking up to see who had dared try to approach her. Tufts of jet-black hair obscured one eye, leaving the Gym leader to glare at Jake with a single piercing green iris. Without even bothering to listen to what Jake had to say, she sighed irritably and muttered, "All right, let's just get this over with."

"Whoa, slow down there," said Jake, "I didn't come here for a fight."

"You didn't?" She snorted, "Then get out."

The dark eyeliner she wore only served to intensify the scowl on her face. "Hey, I was just hoping you could give me some expert advice on battling," said Jake, "I've only just started this whole training thing."

"Then I'll show you how to fight first-hand," the Gym leader sneered, detaching a Pokeball from her cut-off jeans' belt and enlarging it. "Send out our best."

"I've only got one Pokemon," said Jake uneasily, visibly trembling. This lady was a scary one.

"That'll do," the Gym leader said impatiently.

Jake bit his lip, and plucked the lone Pokeball from his belt. "Come out, Aerodactyl!"

The Gym leader suddenly looked a lot less intimidating when her jaw dropped at the sight of the massive beast materializing before her eye. "Where the hell did you get that?" She gasped, brushing back her hair so she could stare in disbelief with her other eye too.

Jake shrugged. "Won him," he said.

"Is that so?" said the Gym leader, still having trouble accepting what she was seeing. "What level is he on?"

Jake stroked the peach fuzz on his shapely chin. "Um, level five, maybe?"

"Well here's your first bit of advice," She said sharply, winding her arm with her Pokeball back, "Never let on more than your opponent needs to know!"

Jake smacked his forehead. "Shit," he muttered sheepishly under his breath.

"Tell ya' what," the Gym leader said, "I'll go a easy on you, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you win. Go Misdreavus!"

With that, she tossed her Pokeball onto the battlefield between them, and out popped a small gray ghost-like Pokemon. "Dreavus!" She eagerly chirped.

"Misdreavus, use Psywave!" The Gym leader ordered.

"Aerodactyl, use that Rage attack I taught you!"

With his superior speed, Aerodactyl rushed in on the Misdreavus and stopped in front of her just long enough to throw a slashing attack with his talons into Misdreavus' face. The talons only passed through the Misdreavus' semi-translucent body, leaving the ghost Pokemon completely unharmed. Stunned at the uselessness of his attack, Aerodactyl could do nothing more than watch as Misdreavus' eyes began to glow with an eerie yellow. Suddenly, a throbbing pain pounded against the insides of Aerodactyl's skull, driving out a loud screech. Almost as suddenly as it began, Aerodactyl's intense headache stopped, leaving the Pokemon quietly whimpering as Misdreavus' eyes returned to normal.

The Gym leader sighed. "Is that the only attack you can throw?" she asked.

"What does it matter?" Jake asked, "Aerodactyl can't even touch that ghost!"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm not going to tell you everything. You figure it out."

Frustrated with the Gym leader's cryptic reply, Jake ordered, "Aerodactyl, try from behind!"

Darting into the air, Aerodactyl swooped up and over Misdreavus, landing quickly behind her and throwing his wingtip into the back of her head. Again, Aerodactyl's attack passed right through the erethral entity, and once again Misdreavus' eyes began to glow. "Misdreavus," the Gym leader commanded, "Psywave, again!"

Aerodactyl suddenly howled and staggered backwards, folding his wings over his face and screeching as the Psywave wreaked havoc on his brain. "You've got to be kidding me!" Jake protested as Aerodactyl rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Come on, use your head," the Gym leader prodded, "Think!"

Jake felt himself getting irate. "Everything Aerodactyl throws at that ghost just passes through!"

"Exactly," said the Gym leader. Upon reading the utter look of confusion plastered all over Jake's face, she continued, "Here's a hint. You had the right idea moving to attack."

Jake paused to think the clue over. "Hold on," He said suddenly, "I think I've got it. Aerodactyl, fly up high for a Wing Attack!"

Aerodactyl shot back up into the air again, circling the Misdreavus a few times before swooping down and throwing his wing at her midsection. A whoosh of air echoed through the gym, and Jake could have sworn that he saw the Misdreavus' body distort with the rushing wind. As Misdreavus' eyes began to glow again, Aerodactyl looped up and back down again, zooming through Misdreavus with blinding speed. And to Jake's surprise, Misdreavus winced and doubled over.

"That's it!" Jake exclaimed. "Aerodactyl, keep using Wing Attack!"

The Gym leader smirked. "About time," she muttered under her breath.

The Misdreavus let loose another Psywave upon Aerodactyl, but even another pounding headache couldn't stop Aerodactyl's swift dive, plowing straight through the Misdreavus with such force that for a brief moment she nearly became invisible. The Misdreavus weakly collapsed as Aerodactyl circled overhead, watching the unconscious ghost Pokemon seep through the floor.

The Gym leader recalled the defeated Misdreavus, and attached the shrunken Pokeball back onto her belt. "And that's what kind of difference the type of attack can make," she said.

"So does this mean I've won the Gym badge here?" Jake asked.

"Oh, you want to fight after all?" The Gym leader asked, turning to her side to show off the rest of her Pokeballs attached to her belt.

"On second thought," said Jake, "I think that's enough for today."

As Jake's attention briefly shifted to recall Aerodactyl, the Gym leader set her sights on him intently. "So, do you have a name?" She asked, walking across the battlefield.

"Jake Levy," said Jake proudly after zapping Aerodactyl back into his Pokeball, extending his hand towards her.

The Gym leader just stopped in front of Jake, glanced briefly at his hand, and then back at Jake. "I'm Victoria," she said, "Victoria Lauree. And I was the Gym leader here."

"Was?" Jake asked.

"It's a long story," said Victoria, "but today was my last day here. You know, with that Aerodactyl of yours, you could be a pretty good trainer."

"You think so?" Jake asked.

"Well, with me in your corner," she said. "You're going all over the country to fight for badges, right?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, why? You want to tag along?

"I'm no longer needed in this town," said Victoria, "and I've already done everything I've wanted to, but I bet I could make an awesome trainer out of you."

"Well, thanks," said Jake awkwardly.

"Don't mention it," Victoria said, brushing past him and heading to the exit. "Now let's get to the Pokemon Center- we've got a lot of work to do."

-Fin

The Asylum's note:

So Jake gets a little company on his voyage! Even if Victoria's motives do seem a little sketchy…

-The Asylum of the s Damned /s Devitory


End file.
